dessert_shop_information_recipesfandomcom-20200214-history
SNACK SHOP INSTRUCTIONS
Information provided by Dessert Shop Tips, Help & Recipe Page (DSTHR Page) Welcome the Snack Shop Instructions page! Here you will find step-by-step instructions on how to use Snack Shops. To go back to Information page, Click here The vert first Snack Shop all players will begin with will be the Baked Goods Shop (BGS) so we will use this shop for demonstration purposes. Please note that the BGS I will be using will already be upgrade to Level 3. We will first start off with a lesson on snack shop anatomy. This is what your Snack Shop physically looks like when constructed/placed on your shop floor. Also included is a photo of the Ordering Menu area which will display when you click on your Snack Shop Here is a simplified break down of areas inside your Ordering Menu area. Areas are coded 1 through 6 followed by description Area 1: This area shows which cooking appliances you are able to use for Orders. Area 2: This area is used to scroll through pages of recipes associated with each cooking appliance shown (#1). Area 3: This area displays the snack shop counters which you have available to you. This is also a good area to see what level you are currently at (Level 4 counter is locked, so the shop in this photo is still at Level 3). Area 4: This area shows how many Orders you are able to prepare and how many you currently have in use or on 'reserve'. You can only prepare as many orders as you have counters. This shop has been upgraded to level 3 and has 4 counters available, therefore 4 orders can be prepared and served. As you upgrade your snack shop, more counters will become available. Every Snack Shop is different! Area 5: This area is where you find your Revenue/Income meter. All orders served will be placed on the Snack Shop counters and generate revenue ((your regular counters will not be used). Revenue will be added to the meter and once you reach the maximum revenue target, your shop will be ready to upgrade (side note that the shop display at the top of the meter is what you are trying to upgrade too and not the level you are currently at - this can confuse players, so always look at the bottom of where your counters are displayed (#3). Once you reach the revenue target, an UPGRADE button will become active. Click on it and another mini upgrade goal will display. Once you fill that mini upgrade goal, you will then finally be able to perform the actual upgrade. Area 6: This area is where you will make orders from/cancel orders. You will notice when you first start out, all Green buttons will be set at "Order and Make", once you click on it and begin cooking this recipe, it will change to a split Orange and Green button (Cancel order & Go). Once you have cooked & served the recipe and wish to cook the same one again, simply click on GO. If you wish to cancel the order and attempt another order, you simply click on "Cancel Order". This concludes the anatomy of your Snack Shop. If you have no orders going on, you will see a pop up message display at the top of your screen. When you do have an Order in progress and it actually is done 'cooking', you will see a pop up message display at the top of your screen (simply click on GO and it will bring you to the finished Order). Now we should attempt a basic gold star recipe! 1. Click on your Snack Shop and enter Ordering Menu area.You can individually select cooking appliances you want to use and only recipes for that appliance will show, or you can have all the appliances displayed and this will display ALL recipes. For demonstration purposes, we are going to order Two-Color Cookies cooked in the Oven (green). 2, Find the recipe you wish to 'order' and click on "Order and Make". IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU CLICK ON the Order and Make button so that your recipe becomes attached to the Snack Shop order and not your regular cooking for goals. After clicking on Order and Make, you will then automatically be brought to the cooking appliance associated with the recipe you have choosen. Make the recipe. Once you have placed your 'order', you should now see that that specific recipe has a notebook icon attached to it when you check inside the 'oven'. REMINDER if attempting pink star recipe, you MUST click on the pink start INGREDIENT to the right! 3. Once you see your Order is ready to be served, you simply unload stove. This dessert will be placed on the counters attached to your Snack Shop and not on your regular counters. Revenue generated from this dessert will flow directly into your Snack Shop revenue meter. There are goals which will ask players to have two Level 3 snack shops, or two Level 4 snack shops, etc. There will be a lot of cooking involved so chip away at it daily! Good luck and hope this has been helpful. To go back to Information page, Click here